1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electric vehicle (EV) charging, and more particularly to a networked infrastructure for electric vehicle charging.
2. Description of Related Art
The current charging infrastructure technology includes the following drawbacks: a) existing networks are proprietary and hardware is linked closely to proprietary software, b) some networks are not I.P. based, and c) existing networks become expensive when going from one to many, because their configuration is such that economies of scale do not apply.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an improved charging infrastructure for controlling charging of EV's.